The Cop and The Lawyer
by butterflies-and-rainbows
Summary: I'm Alec Lightwood and I swear I'm innocent. I'll be needing a lawyer you say? I'll call my sister's best friend, Clary Fairchild. I'm not good at summaries lol. One shot :)
Author's note - Hello! This is my first fanfiction so please give this a chance, this prompt was given to me by EragonArya4Ever

 **Disclaimer : Cassandra Clare owns the characters and The Mortal Instruments.**

 **The Cop and The Lawyer**

Alec POV

Really, I didn't know how I got in this heck of a mess. All I know was that one minute I was walking home through my shortcut, a dark, stingy alley no one I presume knew about, after a long day at the restaurant (where I work) and the next, seeing a dead body and going into custody with a tall, golden haired cop.

Jace POV

"How can you just take someone in like that?! Did you even think that he might just be an innocent bystander?" My boss shouted at me, I mean, I don't even know why I did it to be honest, the first thing I saw when I rounded a corner to get something to eat on my break was a man, maybe the same age as me (26, I know, I'm an oldie) leaning down and appeared to be inspecting a dead body. But now as I was sitting in my chair, my legs propped up and the boss pacing in front of me I decided to be sarcastic, maybe not the best decision.

"I saw him with a gun in his hand and looking at the body, what was I supposed to think Hodge?" I said it in a calm way, maybe a bit sarcastic, the way you told a five year old that the sea is blue.

"It's boss to you Herondale!"

"If you're so worked up about this, I'll go and question him okay?" I didn't wait for a reply after I got up and walked down the short hallway to where I left that man with my partner, Sebastian Verlac. We've been best friends and partners for roughly eight years, when we were beginning to train for the N.Y.P.D. and not to sound cocky but we were the best cops in our batch.

"Hey Jonathan! Over here!" Sebastian called me from afar.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that! Just Jace please Sebby!" I joked, he hated when I called him 'Sebby' just how much I hate being called Jonathan (my first name, Jace is a nickname).

"Right, I wanna question the guy I took in, where is he?"

"Let me check, oh there he is," Seb said, looking down at the notebook, "Cell number 2, by the name of Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

"Thanks Sebby boo! See ya later!" I playfully said.

Alec POV

I am officially a prisoner. Wait, am I prisoner? This is the first time I've been held in a prison cell that's for sure and I do not like it one bit. A bald man with piercings across his face was staring at me, I scowl painted on his face made just for me. How sweet, not.

"Right, listen here, my name is Officer Jace Herondale. I want to ask you a few questions before you can leave, I understand that you are probably in shock right now judging by that look in your face, if you want a lawyer you can call one, but if you can't afford one, we'll get one for you understand?" I looked at the guy in front of me, dumbfounded. He opened the door cell loudly and was now staring at me angrily, I prefered the bald man's scowl to be honest. I looked at him,

he had golden hair, I'm not joking, he really had golden hair and I was guessing that he was the type of person who would stand out in a crowd.

30 seconds passed after he talked to me, staring at me now as if I was some sort of weirdo. "Can I call someone?" I said in a low voice, I was not going to be one of those confident people that talked in front of someone they think they can handle, especially when I'm in this cell.

"Over there," he pointed at a telephone attached to a wall, "Be quick!" He said and walked away probably preparing a room where he could torture me.

I dialled my sister's number hoping and praying that her best friend was with her. The phone rung once and she answered straight away.

"Thank God Isabelle I need your help a cop here brought me to the police station and I need a law-" I got interrupted.

"Wait wait wait, first of all, is this Alec? If it is hello Alexander it's Clary here, Isabelle's out on her date and left her phone, that girl is in so much trouble, I told her never to lea-"

"Clary, I'm in trouble can you please be my lawyer for tonight, I really need your help." Luckily for me, Clary (also known as Clarissa Adele Fairchild) is the best lawyer in New York, only 25 though loves her work and helping people that got themselves in situations like this.

"Okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes, lucky for you, I just got back from a case an hour ago so I don't need to change, just hang on there and do not say anything, understand Alec?"

"Yes Miss Fairchild," I said jokingly, to ease the tension, "I'll see you soon." Then hung up.

"You ready?" Golden Cop (yes that's what I'm gonna call him, just not out loud) said behind me, scaring me momentarily.

"Yes, my lawyer will be here in 5 minutes."

"Good good, I'll wait with you in the main office."

He led me to the entrance of the station, and just when I was coming around the corner, I can already hear Clary, demanding where I was.

"I want to know where Alexander Lightwood is! How can you not understand that? Oh there he is, thanks for nothing!" Clary looked furious as she begins to walk over to me and Golden Cop.

"Alec!" She hugged me tightly and I can feel the burning stare of Golden Cop right behind us, "What happened? Come on, let's talk, we are allowed to do that right?" She turned to him and he nodded, staring at her. Clarissa was beautiful with her red wild hair that's currently up in a tight bun, a few loose hairs surrounding her face, and her enticing, emerald green eyes that captivates the attention of the opposite sex.

We went to a room where we could talk and I explained everything to her. Saying that I found a dead body and a gun right beside the body . I was so scared that I picked the gun up, so it wouldn't get damaged and to inspect it and leaned down to get a better look of who it was, to turn the body over and figure who it was out, I didn't know who she was. Then I explained how Officer Jace was behind me pointing a gun to my head 2 seconds after I turned the body over. Clary was listening to me intently, a look of worry in her face her mouth forming a thin line. She might only be 5'2 but she can intimidate someone with just one look. She often did that with Isabelle's boyfriends. After I finished explaining, she told me everything would be okay and we then met up with the Golden Cop.

Clary POV

I can not believe this. Alec Lightwood is one of the most cautious man I have ever met, always following the rules he was given and never, ever, doing something like this. I'm just glad he called Isabelle's phone and I answered before it was too late.

We were now in a questioning room, you know, one of those rooms that had white walls, one side a one-way mirror.

"Okay, this is how it works, I ask a question and either one of you needs to answer, is that understood?" This man was wow. That's the only word that I can think of to describe him. Golden, amber eyes stared at me, his tall stature slightly intimidating, and his hair. His hair looked silky in the dim light, curling at the front and I just want to run my hand through it. _Come on Clary, concentrate._

"Understood." I'm not gonna let him win here, if I do my best, Alec would be free and I would never have to see him again… that part I don't like.

"What were you doing with the gun in your hand Alexander, why did you murder that woman?" If this is how it's gonna be like that, straightforward, I'll be the same.

"I-I" Alec began to answer but I cut him off.

"I would like to tell you that my client did not murder anyone, and accusing him of doing so is wrong, no matter what you saw."

He stared at me, his golden eyes narrowing and challenging me.

"He was holding the gun Miss…" he said, wanting me to tell my name, I'm sure he'll recognise it.

"Miss Clarissa Fairchild, sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I would've but you didn't exactly give me an introduction to who you are, do you usually do this or are you just really eager?" I stared him down (even though I was sitting), his mouth about to hang open and he becoming visibly pale when he heard my name.

"Fairchild?"

"Yes, that's what I said." If he thinks he's going to get me by his good looks he was wrong.

"Well, Miss Fairchild, he was holding the gun, and his DNA was on it, what more proof do you want?" He told me, now he was looking uncertain with himself. Perfect.

"I want video footage."

He looked at me, his mouth opening and closing. Very unprofessional. I was starting to like him less and less.

"You have checked video footage, such as a security camera to evidence your accuse, am I right?" I stated.

"No, why do I need video footage when I saw the murder happening with my own eyes?"

I tutted at him. "Did you actually hear a gunshot?"

"No... "

"I want to see video footage please." I asked nicely, as nicely as I can get without my temper getting in the way.

Me and the Officer (he still hasn't introduced himself) walked to a room where a man sat in front of a computer, leaving Alec behind with a man named 'Sebby'.

Jace POV.

Oh. My. Goodness. THE Clarissa Fairchild is defending a guy I accused of murder. She's the best lawyer there is, and probably the most gorgeous girl I had the pleasure of seeing and talking to. Green eyes, red hair… yup I was hooked. I wouldn't say I was ugly because that is a big fat lie. I know I can be cocky at times but how could I not when I always have girls always trying to get my number 24/7? When I talk to a girl, she normally has the 'look' in her eyes (you know, the dreamy look as if I'm her prince) but,, this girl, if she had any interest in me, I wouldn't have known, she had a facade on, a hard face that's preserved for work.

I went up to Magnus, the computer guy here and asked him to look for a specific footage, being the genius he is, he found it in less than 5 minutes.

"There you go," Magnus said to me, "security camera at 18:00 hours today."

Damn.

Alexander didn't kill the woman. I looked closely at the footage. Him walking along and picking up the gun, turning over the body as well in the process and then me sneaking right behind him, pointing my own gun on the back of his head.

I looked back at Clarissa Fairchild, she didn't say anything, painted a smirk on her face and turned back around, heading to the questioning room I presumed.

Clary POV

We went back to the questioning room.

"So, now you saw that my client, Alexander, did not kill the woman, do you take back your accuse of murder?" I looked at him.

"Yes, I take it back, I now know he didn't do the murdering okay?" He turned to Alec, "Just one more question, why did you hold the gun?"

Alec answered. "I didn't want it to get damaged when I turned over the body, I know it was stupid of me but I was panicking, I wasn't thinking straight."

"Okay, you are cleared," He turned back to me, "You and your client are free to go." He stood up making me and Alec stand as well. He shook his hand with Alec and offered his hand to me. I took it. I felt an electric energy the moment our hands touched, I think he felt it too when he gasped suddenly and pulled his hand away. I'm walking away from here now, leaving him and his thoughts. This might be the last time we see each other so I turned back around, I can't help it. But as I looked back, he was already looking at me...

I knew it. I can now say we won. Alec was free to go! I loved this part of the process, when the person I'm defending is right, it makes me feel good inside, this is what I've always wanted to do, help people who needs it who was wrongly accused.

"Thank you Clary! Thank you so much!" He hugged me and twirled me around as I laughed, "we should go celebrate, I'll text Izzy and tell her to meet us in Pandemonium. Okay?"

"Okay, just let me go home first and change, Izzy might kill me for going to a club and dressing like this." I looked down at myself, I was wearing my normal work outfit, grey blazer with matching trousers.

*Time Skip, they're now at Pandemonium*

"Well done Clary! You are the best! Thanks so much for helping my big bro out!" Izzy hugged me as I said thank you to her, she really is the best friend anyone could ask for. "You know, you need to get yourself a man, we're not getting any younger Clare and you need someone to make you feel special!"

"Iz, you know I don't have any time for dating, no one wants me anyway!" I said to her in a joking way and I couldn't stop thinking about the officer in the police station, after all that's happened he still didn't introduce myself, maybe I was too mean…

"Are you crazy Clary? Boys adore you! Can't you see the way they look at you?" Izzy exclaimed looking a little drunk and a bit too happy.

"I'm gonna go to the bar, you want anything?" I avoided her question, I don't like talking about this.

"No, no, go have fun! Call me when you need me okay? You might find someone you like Clary soooo I'll leave you to it, See ya!" Before I could say another word, she was gone.

I decide to head to the bar, I didn't want to get drunk so I ordered Coke with lemon, don't judge me.

I felt someone come behind me and take a hold of my waist. I hear him whisper in my ear, "Hey, wanna dance?"

This voice felt achingly familiar and turning around might've not been the best idea because now, I was two inches away from kissing-

"Clarissa?" The officer from the police station. Wow. He was wearing a white buttoned down shirt and jeans, his hair looking messy but in that sexy way. I decided to have fun with this.

Jace POV.

I looked around Pandemonium. This was my first time going here because of Seb. It was a good club, music blaring out loud, people dancing too close to each other, yup, your typical clubbing experience. I was heading for the bar when suddenly I saw red hair. It made me think of Clary and only God knows that I fell for her, but knowing that I won't be seeing her anymore, I decided to go for this girl who had the same colour hair and same pale skin. I know it was wrong to hit on a girl while thinking about another, but I couldn't help it, I don't know if she felt it but at the police station, when I shook her hand I felt a spark…

I stood behind the girl, putting my hands around her waist feeling the curves she had. I put my mouth close to her ear, nearly touching it, "Hey, wanna dance?"

She turned around and I can say that I was shocked.

"Clarissa?" I exclaimed, shocked.

It was Clarissa. My Clarissa. Wait what? She's not mine. No matter how much I want her, I know she'll never feel the same way about me.

"Hello, and who might you be?" She looked at me, confusion written all over her face.

"I'm the cop from the police station, remember?" I decided to be nice to her, no sarcastic remark.

"Oh I know, but you haven't actually told me who you are, you haven't given me an introduction remember?" She said, smirking at me.

I remember, when she introduced herself to me, I forgot to tell her who I was. Now I felt bad, I decided to offer her a dance again.

"I'll give you an introduction if you come dance with me." I told her, becoming more confident and giving her a genuine smile.

"Okaaaay." But I could tell she was happy about dancing with me, not as happy as me but still happy.

"My name is Jonathan Herondale but you can call me Jace," I started, putting my hands around her waist and talking close to her ear so it my voice wouldn't drown in the pounding music, "I'm a police officer in the N.Y.P.D. and I am 26 years old, what about you, wanna give me an introduction again?" I joked and I could feel her laugh go through my body, making me more awake and more happy in general.

"Well police officer," she began, now her mouth close to my ear, I leaned down a bit since she's only 5'2 and I'm 6'3 (her height is adorable), her breath was tickling my ear, sometimes her mouth accidentally touching my ear and it takes all my self control not to take her face in my hands and kiss her, "My name is Clarissa Fairchild, Clary for short, and I'm a lawyer, I'm 25 years old."

After the introductions, we danced a bit more.

We were still dancing when I twirled her, letting her leave my side momentarily before I pulled her back to my side again. I turned her around so I was behind her and spun her, facing me. We were close to each other now, our foreheads touching, breathing the same air. I put her face in my hands and stared at her emerald green eyes I loved so much. Being this close to her, I can see her freckles across her nose, making her more beautiful than she already was. I studied her like she was studying me. Her eyes looking at mine and going a bit lower to my lips. I gulped. I wanted to kiss her. I wante-.

She covered the distance between us and touched my mouth with hers. I took a breath of surprise and when she realised this she started to pull away, thinking I didn't like her. But I wasn't about to let her go. I pulled her face closer to mine and kissed her, deepening the kiss in the process, burying my hands in her hair.

When we needed to break away for oxygen, she was smiling at me.

"Not bad officer." I laughed.

"Same goes, Miss Fairchild." I replied. Holding her close to me, one hand on her waist and the other stroking her fiery hair.

 **Hoped you liked it! Please tell me what you thought by reviewing and if I should continue writing.**


End file.
